Cámara preparada
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | transmutable = false | autoDrops = Baro Ki'Teer Evento Informante Grineer }} Camara preparada es un mod de rifle de francotirador que aumenta el daño del primer disparo de un cargador nuevo. Estadísticas Adquisición *Originalmente, se distribuyó a los 100 mejores jugadores clasificados en el evento Informante Grineer, en función del número de muertes de Informadores. *Por un corto tiempo después de la , podría haberse adquirido por transmutación. Esto se debió a un error en el que todas los mods (incluidos los inéditos) se podían obtener a través de la transmutación. Esto ya se ha solucionado, pero a los jugadores que obtuvieron el mod de esta manera se les permitió conservarlo. *Durante Devstream 17, 18, 43, 49, 59, 94, 107, 112 y 116, un afortunado ganador recibió un mod de Camara preparada a través de una selección aleatoria. Se seleccionaron al azar dos ganadores durante Devstream 121. Se desconoce si continuarán regalando Camara preparada de esta manera. *Se otorgó una Camara preparada única como recompensa del primer lugar para el concurso Mirror the Mod. *Se entregó una Camara preparada al llegar a 4,000$ durante el evento canal de fans de la caridad en febrero de 2017. *''DESheldon'' ofreció en Tennocon 2017 la opción de recibir una Camara preparada o un Núcleo legendario a cinco personas que atraparon tarjetas MTG que arrojó a la audiencia. Más tarde firmó estas tarjetas como prueba del premio. *Se entregaron dos Camara preparada durante la transmisión Twitch de QuietteShy a través de una selección aleatoria el 16 de enero de 2019. DERebecca ha declarado lo siguiente sobre el tema de las personas molestas por la exclusividad de Camara preparada: " Ah, no dijimos que el mod Camara preparada es exclusivo para el evento de fin de semana de Drone, fue solo la primera vez que se presentó. Lo siento por el confusión allí! Me imagino que volverá a aparecer en futuros eventos " . Debido al lanzamiento de Mod Camara preparada parece poco probable que Camara preparada se lance como una caída, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que Camara preparada aparezca en otro evento se ha confirmado en Livestream 17 . DE dijo que iban a tenerlo como una recompensa de la Operación: El dilema de Gradivus, pero "no llegaron tan lejos" y están buscando el próximo evento apropiado para agregarlo. Notas *'Camara preparada' es multiplicativo con mods similares. Por ejemplo, una Vectis con Camara preparada a rango máximo y Sierra causará (1 + 165%) (1 + 100%)|t=y}} de daño. *Se acumula adicionalmente con Camara preparada hasta 140% de daño adicional. *A pesar de su nombre, Camara preparada no está relacionado con los Mods Prime, y de hecho se agregó al juego mucho antes que los primeros Mods Prime. Consejos *Este mod va particularmente bien con la Vectis, ya que tiene un cargador de un solo disparo, dando la bonificación a todos los disparos. **Cuando se combina con Recarga agotada o una recarga manual a tiempo, esto también se aplica a la Vectis Prime. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Primed Chamber missing from the Codex for players that own it. *Fixed incorrect description. *Introducido. }} en:Primed Chamber